gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch
'''You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch, '''en español 'Eres cruel, Sue la Grinch, es una canción presentada en el episodio A Very Glee Christmas. La canción original pertenece a Thurl Ravenscroft, para How the Grinch Stole Christmas! del Dr. Seuss. En la versión que se encuentra en el álbum Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album, es cantada por K.D. Lang y Will Schuester, aunque Will no la canta en la versión que se escucha en el episodio. Además, esta versión también se conoce como "Sue the Grinch", renombrada así para la ocasión. Se escucha de fondo en el episodio cuando Sue está robando los regalos en la sala de música. Es una presentación fantasiosa, ya que nadie la canta en sí, sino que se escucha de fondo, pero no porque se estuviera reproduciendo, sino como efecto para el episodio, probablemente dando la impresión de que Sue imaginaba a Will cantándola mientras ella robaba los regalos de la sala de musica. Letra Talking All the windows were dark. No one knew he was there. All the who's were all dreaming sweet dreams without care. You're a mean one Mr. Grinch You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus, And as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch! You're a bad banana, With a greasy black peel! You're a monster, Mr. Grinch! Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders. You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch! I wouldn't touch you With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole! Talking All I need is a reindeer! So he took his dog Max, and he took some black thread, And he tied a big horn on the top of his head. Then the Grinch said, "Giddyup!" and the sleigh started down, To the homes where the Who's lay a-snooze in their town. "This is stop number one," the old Grinchy Claus hissed As she climbed to the roof, empty bags in her fist. Then he slid down the chimney, a rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, then so could the Grinch. Then he slithered and slunked, with a smile most unpleasant, Around the whole room, and took every present. Pop-guns! ? And cookies! And Drums! Checkerboards! ? Popcorn! And plums! And he stuffed them in bags. Then the Grinch, very nimbly, Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney. You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch! You're a nasty, wasty skunk! Your heart is full of unwashed socks. Your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch! Talking The three words that best describe you Are as follows, and I quote, "Stink, stank, stunk!" You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch! With a nauseous super naus! You're a crooked jerky jockey, And you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Grinch! You're a three-decker sauerkraut And toadstool sandwich, With arsenic sauce! Videos thumb|center|300px|You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch - Glee (Audio) thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Very Glee Christmas Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Navideñas